Dog Sitter
by Typhania D
Summary: Dites moi tout vous. Vous, qui avez tout lu, vous qui savez. Les petits accrochages etc. C'est quand même à cause d'Andrew Hullock que je suis devenue une sorte d'icone Mélusienne. D'ailleurs je vous le dis tout de suite : Non je n'ai pas couché avec lui. M'enfin ça vous -lecteur, le savez déjà. Du coup que faire : 1/Le tuer. 2/Tabasser ces saletés de comères ? Les deux peut-être
1. Astuce 1 : Le jus de citrouille

_Résumé _: **Mercredi 12 novembre 1975. C'est le jour où toute cette foutue histoire a commencé. J'étais une Poufsouffle de cinquième année sans histoire, je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Je n'étais personne. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre ! Loin de là. Au contraire ! Au contraire mes amis. En fait, je me suis même plutôt amusée ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai dû essuyer quelques crasses hein. Mais bon, on fait avec.**

_Pairing :_ Sirius Black x OC

_Genre:_ Romance, humour, friendship surtout

_Epoque _: Maraudeur Time

_Disclaimer : Personnages et lieux connus ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'œuvre de JK Rowling._

Une petite histoire, qui m'est venu en tête il y a quelques jours de ça. Je sais, c'est risqué de publier une histoire quand on ne sait pas à quoi ressemblera le chapitre 2. Je prends le risque. Dites moi absolument tout ! Si j'ai besoin d'un bêta, si c'est trop court, si je parle trop ? (Je ne me vexerai pas non =D)

* * *

**Dog Sitter**

Astuce 1 : Le jus de citrouille prévient des maux de ventre

C'est à l'âge de cinq ans que j'ai été diagnostiqué allergique aux bulles, à Sainte Mangouste. Lorsqu'à l'anniversaire d'une amie je suis devenue la mini version d'un troll des marais. La maladie de Bulliqué est très rare et seuls quelques enfants sorciers malchanceux en sont les victimes. Selon les médecins cette maladie n'a plus lieu d'être à l'adolescence et disparait dans les limbes. Oui, oui. Je n'avais plus jamais retenté l'expérience. D'une : parce qu'être verte le temps de vingt-quatre heures n'est pas plaisant. Et deuxièmement, parce que ma mère me l'avait formellement interdit –et reprocher à mon père par la même occasion, selon elle tous mes défauts viennent de lui. Mais ce soir, je n'étais plus d'accord. J'avais fait face à mes démons les plus violents–ma mère, et bu d'une traite ma première bière au beurre !

Erreur. J'avais été fière l'espace d'une minute environ, peut-être moins ? Ah, l'adolescent n'a pas fini de désobéir à ses parents. Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que j'ai la gorge en feu et par la même occasion : j'ai envie de m'arracher la carotide. C'est dur de l'admettre, mais ma mère avait raison. Point positif, je ne suis, apparemment, pas verte. Personne n'a ri ou hurlé. Par contre, je suis sûrement très rouge, mais bon, cette couleur me va mieux au teint. J'étouffe un énième toussotement.

Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risque ? D'une parce qu'aujourd'hui la belette a mangé carnivore pour la première fois de sa vie ! Poufsouffle a battu Serpentard au Quidditch et c'est une première les amis !

Mais la vraie raison, c'est que cette bière au beurre m'avait été offerte par Andrew Hullock. Comment aurai-je pu refuser ? Elle avait forcément meilleure goût que toutes les autres bières au beurre du monde ! Être allergique aux bulles ça craint. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai constamment le hoquet.

Comment ça cela n'a aucun rapport avec mon allergie ? Vous êtes carrément culotés dites donc ! Dorénavant je bloque vos commentaires intempestifs. Et mon nom est Aloysia Trelawney par la même occasion, non mais.

Ne partez pas ! Je m'excuse. Je me suis un peu emportée. Sûrement un effet secondaire de mon allergie. L'aloysia est une plante, pas très jolie mais tenace. Un peu comme une mauvaise herbe en effet. J'ai pour arrière-arrière grand-mère, Cassandra Trelawney. Je ne la connais pas de son vivant, rassurez-vous, juste de nom comme tout le monde. Mais mon père m'en a fait un portrait flatteur. Apparemment dans la famille Trelawney seules les femmes ont le don de voyance. Donc du coup je me suis longuement interrogée sur la véracité de mon sexe. Jusqu'à ce qu'en quatrième année une poitrine ne me pousse sur le torse ! Ceci est une exclamation de joie. Quelques rigolos me demandent parfois de faire des prédictions. J'ai prédit hier que Poufsouffle perdrait … Sans commentaires.

Pour ma défense, j'ai même entendu les membres de notre équipe dire qu'ils étaient « foutus ». Donc c'est pas que moi qui dit. Du coup, et je me répète, notre maison avait organisé une fête à la va vite pour célébrer cette victoire inattendue mais bienvenue.

Les joueurs avaient été époustouflants. Six ans maintenant que je suis chez les Poufsouffles et peu de victoires à leur actif. On avait beau répéter au capitaine, le fameux Andrew Hullock, que son gardien était un peu lent, celui-ci avait de l'affection pour MacCormack (le gardien en question) et ne voulait le remplacer. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je lui aurai déjà foutu un coup de pied au… En même temps, quand on y repense ça ne fait que deux ans que MacCormack est gardien. Conclusion : les poufsouffles ne sont pas très doués.

Je n'avais jamais assisté aux fêtes des autres maisons et à mes yeux les Poufsouffles ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Bon tout ce qu'on avait pris en cuisine avaient été engloutis l'espace d'un quart d'heure. Je le savais déjà, mais la légende était vraie : les Poufsouffles sont de gros goinfres. Le canapé sur lequel j'étais assise était enfoncé dans une alcôve ombragée. Mon verre de bière au beurre aux pieds, je me répétais en boucle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier. J'étais bien capable d'y foutre un coup de pied dedans. Dix minutes maintenant que j'avais été oubliée par mes amies, même ma Mary m'avait abandonné. Et ça fait surtout dix minutes maintenant que je jette de réguliers coups d'œil à Andrew. Je ne suis pas le genre groupie, je tiens à le préciser. Ma réaction avec le verre de bière au beurre offert par Andrew, tout ça, c'est justifié ! Vous auriez réagi de la même façon. Tut ! Ne froncez pas les sourcils bande de petites menteuses ! Andrew est le seul Poufsouffle avec un potentiel sexuel potable. Il est grand, costaud –Mary affirmait qu'il avait un peu de ventre, sacrilège, que du muscle tout ça ! Brun, la mâchoire carrée et de petites fossettes craquantes. Oui bon, j'étais accro depuis un bon petit moment. Mais que voulez-vous ? Ces foutus hormones !

Oh … Crotte ! Andrew m'a vu le regarder. Il me fait un petit signe de main. Je fais mine de rien et me passe la main dans le cou, tout en jetant un regard circulaire. J'aperçois Christina McGuyer guetter mon canapé de ses petits yeux sournois. Elle veut sûrement y faire des mamours avec son Christian ! Ce canapé est le plus prisé des adeptes de la bave. Et ce n'est pas de la jalousie. . . Elle s'appelle Christina, il s'appelle Christian ... C'est glauque.

Un voile sombre recouvre désormais le ciel, la nuit était tombée. Il y avait du vent et les vitres en tremblaient. Mais nous étions dans notre petit nid et ne craignions en rien cette soudaine fraîcheur. Et personnellement je commençais même à avoir un peu chaud. Et le cœur qui me tabassait la cage thoracique aussi. Pourquoi Andrew s'approchait-il ?

« Hey. Aloy.

- Hey. Andre…ew »

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de surnom pour ce prénom.

« Tu l'avais vu venir hein ?

- Venir quoi ?

- Notre victoire. »

Je le répète : je ne suis pas une fille superficielle (et non je ne l'avais pas prédit). Et lorsque je matte les Maraudeurs, je suis professionnelle. Mais son sourire Blancheur Dragon est d'une blancheur. _Blancheur dragon_ est une marque de dentifrice. Mes lecteurs n'ont aucune hygiène._ Soupire_. Il hoche la tête quelques secondes, tout en me souriant.

« Et moi, tu m'avais vu venir ? Demande-t-il »

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'on me parle par énigme, je n'y comprends strictement rien. Nous ne sommes pas à Serdaigle ici.

Mais pour se rattraper, rien de mieux que la technique du « Poufsouffle perdu » : sourire tranquillement et hocher lentement la tête de haut en bas avec une légère rotation en avant. Cette technique nous confère automatiquement un air très niai, mais il marche. Et le ridicule ne tue pas un Poufsouffle.

« De quoi tu parles Andrew ?

- T'es très jolie aujourd'hui. »

Parce que je ne suis pas superficielle, je ne sors pas la fameuse : - _Pourquoi ? Les autres jours je ne le suis pas ?_ Mais j'ai franchement envie de la sortir celle-là ! Je jette un coup d'œil à ses amis, qu'il vient juste de quitter pour moi. Accoudés contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres, ils nous regardent. Du coup, je ne sais comment réagir, ni quoi dire.

« Merci Andrew. »

Bon départ. Je le regarde avec interrogation et je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne ce regard car il sourit davantage. Parfois j'aimerai qu'il existe des lunettes traductrices d'émotions. Vous savez les verres changent de couleur et sur la branche des lunettes s'écrivent en gras : **ne comprends pas ton manège mec** ou encore **va chier**.

« Je t'aurai bien invité à danser, mais j'ai deux pieds gauches. »

Le mien vient de renverser mon verre de bière au beurre. Légèrement affolée, bon d'accord, complètement paniquée, je me lève, m'agenouille puis me relève. Je me tourne vers Andrew, doigts écartés et mains en avant. A peu près tout le monde glousse, ce qui n'est franchement pas sympa.

« C'est quoi le sort pour faire disparaître tâches et liquides ? » Demandais-je

Bien sûr, pas de réponses. On est Poufsouffle ou on ne l'est pas hein.

« Laisse Aloysia, les elfes s'en occuperont. Demain matin ça ne sera plus là.

- Ils travaillent de nuit ?

- Oui.

- Mais ils ne dorment pas ?

- T'inquiète pas, ils n'en ont pas besoin.

- Ils ne dorment pas, répétais-je d'une voix blanche »

Petite je voulais être elfe de maison. On n'en avait pas chez nous, mais je savais qu'ils étaient doués de pouvoirs illimités. Moi aussi je voulais faire comme Poppince, l'elfe de Mary mon amie d'enfance, et faire apparaître un gâteau au chocolat en claquant des doigts ! Pauvres petites bêtes n'ayant pas le droit au repos. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Andrew passe un bras autours de mes épaules et me ramène vers lui.  
En toute honnêteté, parce que c'est vous et je sais que vous n'en direz rien : j'ai arrêté de pensé à respirer. En fait, j'ai arrêté de penser tout court. M'humant le cou, je le sens gigoter, puis rire. J'ai une odeur à faire rire ? J'happe l'air, incapable de respirer autrement. Je me tourne vers lui le plus naturellement possible, c'est-à-dire assez mécaniquement en fait. Croisant ses yeux rieurs, d'un chocolat pétillants, je lui souris. Il éclate finalement de rire. Je ne comprends pas trop son comportement et cette hilarité, mais je suis sûr que vous non plus, donc du coup je ne me sens pas moins bête que les autres –donc vous.

« On monte ? » Demande Andrew

La gorge sèche je réponds que oui. Après tout, oui, pourquoi non ? Pourquoi pas ? Andrew Hullock est le capitaine des Poufsouffles ! Tout le monde l'adore. A ce que je sache. Je ne suis pas trop ragots. Ou plutôt, mes amies ne sont pas trop ragots. Je ne vois d'ailleurs ni Mary ni Abigail. Nous montons les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

« C'est ma chambre. »

La chambre des jeunes messieurs n'est pas une très grande révélation, la décoration est la même que celle des jeunes demoiselles. Cinq lits de bois, une place et demie, à baldaquins de velours jaunes poussins. (Parfois j'aime parler comme une châtelaine)

« Mon lit, présente-il »

D'ailleurs il s'y assoit. Timidement je le suis. N'ayons pas peur des mots : Je flippais carrément ma race de devin raté.

« C'est sympa. C'est comme nos chambres à nous les filles.

- Oui je sais. »

Sa réponse me fait sourire. Bon, au moins je sais maintenant que certaines Poufsouffles ont déjà fait la rencontre d'Andrew Hullock et plus si affinité. Changeons de sujet. La chambre est très mal rangée. Et je vois d'ailleurs pulls et pantalons sous les lits et sous les commodes.

« Par contre niveau range… Hmm. »

Atten… Attendez. Laissez-moi le temps de me remettre de … Oh merde de dragon constipé ! Andrew vient de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Ce qui peut paraître un peu dégoûtant dit comme ça. Mais il embrasse fichtrement bien. Là par contre je dois arrêter la narration. Faut que je me concentre quand même.

Notre échange linguistique (oui, je suis fière de mon jeu de mot) dure pas mal de temps. Je sens sa main glisser lentement de mes hanches à mon bas ventre. Y dessinant de petits mouvements circulaires. Contre ses lèvres, je glousse. Je suis un peu sensible à cet endroit. Sa main sous mon pull, à ce contact je me tends involontairement. Il redescend sa main, la passe sous ma jupe et effleure ma culotte. Puis attrape le bout de ma culotte et je la sens descendre.

« Andrew ? Que fais-tu ? »

Je le repousse doucement. Andrew passe une main dans ses cheveux tout en riant.

« Je … On est dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, on s'embrasse … Ça te plait non ?

- Oui. Et ?

- Et on peut aller plus loin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ne t'inquiète pas je fais tout. »

C'est dans ce genre de situation mesdemoiselles qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à montrer sa culotte, et lui donner un bon high kick dans la gueule. Mais je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Du coup à la place, je me lève, croise les bras sur ma poitrine et tente de prendre un air dur. Oui, Poufsouffles et Gryffondors n'ont pas les mêmes réactions. Que voulez-vous ? On est Poufsouffle ou on ne l'est pas.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin Andrew. Tu m'adresses la parole de temps en temps et tu penses que c'est suffisant pour aller plus loin ?

- Allez Aloy chérie. Tu n'étais pas contre mes caresses il y a quelques minutes de ça.

- ... Oui, mais ça s'arrête là Andrew. »

Me tournant d'un pas sec vers la porte, je l'entends ricaner et ajouter :

« De toute façon t'es pas mon genre. C'était un pari avec mes gars. Je n'aime pas les blondasses. Et si ce n'était que ça, t'es un peu trop enveloppée à mon goût. »

La seule réponse qu'aura ce pauvre mec désespéré c'est une porte qui claque (et un high kick pensé très fort dans la gueule). La fête bat son plein en bas. Et je préfère m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me cacher de honte sous ma couverture. Quel con !

« Je suis pas une blondasse d'abord putain ! »

Veuillez excuser mon langage. Les Poufsouffles sont réputés pour être vulgaires.

* * *

« Wake up beautiful, me souffle une voix »

Se faisant de plus en plus insistante, je la repousse en grognant.

« Big. Arrête.

- Mais t'auras pas droit à mon méga câlin. »

Je repousse ma couette du bout des pieds. Cette fille m'exaspère. J'ouvre des yeux pleins de crasses et regarde Abigail. Son sourire m'éblouit dès le matin.

« Big, tu ne t'es pas lavée les dents. T'as des trucs … Là.

- Je sais. »

La grande brune se redresse et se pavane dans notre chambre. Dépliant ses grandes jambes pâles et nues. J'entends l'eau couler et ne voit pas Mary. Déduction : Mary prend sa douche. Tandis qu'assise sur un lit, un peu plus loin, Gilda regarde le paysage. Abigail pousse grand la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci claque contre le mur et j'entends Mary hurler un :

« Sale sauvage sans manières ! »

Abigail glousse. Pas besoin de la regarder, je sais qu'elle se brosse les dents. Je me sens obligée de préciser que depuis qu'Abigail m'a réveillé, je me frotte les yeux violemment.

« J'y vois rien, gémissais-je

- Aloy. Tu me dégoûtes, gémit Mary de sa douche »

Aloy … Aloy ? Andrew !

« Les filles je ne vous ai pas dit ! Hier ce gros porc d'Andrew a voulu passer à l'étape dix sans même passer par la première étape.

-Total manque de respect, déclare avec sérieux Abigail

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir dit non ? Demande Gilda »

Parfois, je la préfère éteinte.

« Non ! » M'exclamais-je

Je la préfère éteinte parce qu'elle n'a jamais tout à fait tort. Comment fait-elle ? J'y ai bien réfléchi hier et peut-être que j'aurai dû dire oui ? La femme se bat chaque jour pour être l'égal de l'homme. Est-ce que le sexe en fait partie ? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'aurai risqué au pire ? Qu'il en parle à ses copains et puis c'est finit non ?

« Pour ça que t'as les yeux sales. T'as pleuré ? Se moque Abigail

- Big, la prévenais-je d'une voix solennelle »

Abigail sourit et se pomponne devant le miroir.

« Hanna est aux cuisines ? Interrogeais-je

- Pourquoi tu poses la question à chaque fois ? Depuis notre première année Hanna se réfugie en cuisine ! S'exclame Mary

- Mary calme toi. Aloysia n'a juste pas une très bonne mémoire, dit sagement Gilda »

Je vous l'avais dit ! Toujours juste celle-là !

* * *

J'ai dévalé les escaliers, sauté la dernière marche, traversé la moitié de la Salle Commune en courant, l'autre moitié à genoux et roulant sur le dos. La mission _ne pas croiser Andrew Hallock _commence. Derrière Mary, Big et Gilda me suivent tranquillement. Les folles ! Elles vont me faire démasquer ! Je sors de notre Salle Commune. Le tableau des Poufsouffles représentait une porte immense à double battant, cette porte était couverte d'une fourrure beige qui bougeait au vent. Parfois, un petit bonhomme habillé d'un kilt prenait cette porte. Je me demandais où cette porte pouvait bien mener dans le mondes des tableaux.

Prenant notre temps pour aller à la Grande salle, le trajet se fait dans le calme. Le petit déjeuné aussi par la même occasion. Les joues pleines de jus de citrouille, j'avale d'une traite le nectar épais. Au loin j'entends des ricanements. C'est la bande d'Andrew, sans celui-ci. Un grand brun carré, que je reconnais comme étant Joshua quelque chose, me lance un clin d'œil et m'applaudit. Si ses amis n'avaient pas éclaté de rire, j'aurais pu penser que cela avait un rapport avec la veille. Et que Joshua me félicitait d'avoir dit non à Andrew. Mais j'en doutais fortement.

« Ils ont quoi les macaques expérimentaux ? Demande Abigail

- Aucune idée, lui répondis-je

- Ne les regarde pas. Ils finiront bien par se calmer, conseille Mary »

Franchement, j'essayais de les ignorer. Mais c'était dur. Ces abrutis se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, attirant quelques regards. Andrew fit son apparition et fut accueilli en vainqueur par ses amis.

« Tu nous as bien tout dit pour hier Aloysia ? Me demande prudemment Mary »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je sais que sa question n'en est pas une. Mary me croit. Mais elle me fait clairement comprendre que quelque chose se trame et que c'est mauvais pour moi. Je l'avais bien compris, mais le commentaire de Mary m'inquiète d'avantage. Andrew ne me regarde pas. Mais je le sais, ils parlent de moi. Je dépose ma tartine, l'appétit coupé. Je croise le regard inquiet d'Abigail, mais elle ne me dit rien, et continue même de manger. Les filles comprennent mon malaise et finissent leur repas rapidement.

* * *

Andrew avait deux années de plus que moi et était en septième année. Je n'avais pas à supporter sa présence, ni celle de ses insupportables amis. Oui, en cours de Métamorphose, j'étais tranquille. Bien sûr, MacGonagall ne faisait pas partie de cette tranquillité.

« Ouvrez votre manuel page 27 s'il vous plait. La métamorphose est un art difficile à comprendre. L'année dernière nous vous demandions aux BUSE de pratiquer le sortilège de Disparition, qui n'est pas facile pour des débutants comme vous. Mais rassurez-vous, cette année ne sera pas non plus de tout repos. Car septième année signifie ASPIC. Et c'est maintenant qu'on vous y prépare. »

J'ai longuement étudié MacGonagall, lors de mes **rares** rêveries, et de mon point de vue, je pense que McGo cache quelque chose. Aucune personne sensée ne punirait si sévèrement sa propre maison n'est-ce pas ? Sa colère semble multipliée lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor.

« La métamorphose peut être utilisée à mauvais escient, c'est pourquoi, il existe une part noire en la métamorphose. Toute forme de magie possède un jumeau maléfique si je puis dire. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais nous avons retrouvé des sorciers transformé en objet improbable. Hutrefus Kjax, sorcier du XXe siècle, est resté cinq années transformé en tasse de thé. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de contrefaire ce sort, puisque personne ne connaissant la réelle identité de Kjax. C'est la mort de son agresseur qui lui a rendu forme humaine. Comment Kjax a-t-il survécu sans boire, ni manger ? Kjax était une tasse, il ne ressentait aucuns besoins.

L'animagus comporte des points négatifs. Il y a des risques à rester trop longtemps sous forme animale. Des sorciers sont devenus fous et se sont mis à penser animal, instinct. Il y eu de fort taux de cannibalisme au XVIIIe siècle. C'est à cette même époque qu'on obligea les animagi à se déclarer. »

Je n'ai pas décroché, car le cours est passionnant. Cependant je me questionnais … MacGonagall se léchait-elle les avant-bras par instinct une fois humaine ? Je croisais le regard d'Abigail. Et là, un fou rire nous prit. Je me mordais la main pour empêcher ces gloussements immondes de sortirent de ma bouche. Les rumeurs disaient que MacGonagall était une sadique et que ses punitions étaient les pires. Et je ne voulais surtout pas subir sa colère ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me transforme en tasse ! Mais voilà, je sentais la présence de MacGonagall dans mon dos, et je le savais, elle nous regardait.

« Je ne souhaite pas connaître la raison de cet égard de conduite, mais ressaisissez-vous tout de suite. »

Cela fit redoubler nos gloussements. Je voyais du coin de l'oeil les épaules d'Abigail se secouer frénétiquement, complètement affalée sur la table. Prenant de grandes lapées d'air, je me tourne à l'opposé d'Abi, face au mur. Un mur flou par la même occasion car j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Et pour tout vous dire, je ne peux expliquer ce fou rire. Sûrement nerveux.

« Mesdemoiselles, sortez de mon cours. Le temps de reprendre vos esprits. Ne revenez qu'une fois calmées. Merci. »

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et sortîmes, le cou dans les épaules, de la salle de cours. MacGonagall était plutôt sympa.

« Abrutit ! Abrutit ! Abrutit ! Hurlais-je »

Big ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Désolée ! Tu m'as regardé en premier !

- Menteuse en plus de ça ! »

Nous nous assîmes contre le mur, toujours aux prises d'infatigables gloussements. Un groupe de sixième année passa au même moment, des Poufsouffles, comme nous. Sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, je me sentie soudain gênée et Abigail due le sentir.

« Elles veulent quoi les Pouf? Murmura-t-elle »

L'une d'elle, Favelina, grande rousse aux yeux bleus clairs, me toisa. Et finalement répondit :

« Demande à ton amie. Osez mettre en jeu la réputation des Poufsouffles.

- C'est vrai que les Poufsouffles ont beaucoup à perdre niveau réputation, répondit furieusement Abigail »

Elles passèrent leur chemin, sans cesser de jacasser. Abigail, adossée contre le mur, plus masculine que jamais, renifla longuement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. On aurait dit ces loulous habillés de cuirs qu'on voit dans les rues de Londres.

« On ferait mieux de retourner en cours, me dit-elle »

Je sens se nicher au fin fond de mon estomac une boule d'inquiétude.

* * *

« Pause déjeuné !

- Abigail, soupire Mary »

Mary et Abigail étaient faites pour être amies, dans le sens où toutes les deux ne l'étaient absolument pas. Mary était quasiment maniaque, voir névrosée parfois. Abigail était une spontanée, vivant au jour le jour. Gilda ne compte pas, Hanna non plus. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que nous avions quitté le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et que nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle. Big n'avait cessé d'énumérer les possibles plats qu'on aurait, et je devais l'admettre : elle me donnait l'eau à la bouche la bougre ! Comme nous, les élèves surgissaient de couloirs en couloirs pour accéder à la Grande Salle. Et lorsqu'on y arriva, la salle était déjà pleine à craquer. La table des Poufsouffles surtout.

« Quelle bande de grosses belettes sur patte ! J'y crois pas, presque pas de places ! S'exclame Abigail »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais la connaissant elle et son tact naturel, elle nous trouvera des places vite fait bien fait. Nous traversâmes la moitié de la salle, finalement Big poussa un troisième année et nous nous installions. Sans remord pour le pauvre petit.

« MacGo était sympa avec vous. Si ça avait été moi, commence Mary

- Oui, tu nous aurais fait nettoyer la volière et fait gober les excréments ramasser, termine Abigail »

C'est un peu écœurée que je repousse mon assiette. Merde de dragon cons… Argh, faut que j'arrête avec cette insulte. Ça me donne la gerbe. Portant ma main au cœur, je rigole tout de même avec les filles.

« Sensible Aloysia chérie ? Envie de gerber hein ? Demande Abigail

- C'est cela, rigole, rigole.

-Tu veux mon verre de citrouille? Ça calmerait les maux de ventre apparemment, me propose Gilda »

Abi et moi poussons un cri synchronisé.

« T'es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début. »

Cette fille est mystique. Je refuse son verre, bien que cela soit très gentil de sa part. Le jus de citrouille, c'est que le matin. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, le jus de citrouille désormais c'est : _plus jamais_.

Ce repas aurait pu être parfait. Et comme toujours, Abigail avait deviné le menu ! Peut-être que c'était elle le devin. Et si nous avions été échangées à la naissance ? Oh. Mais très vite, ma bonne humeur retombait. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place et j'avais cette boule au ventre qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Mes voisins de tables, des Poufsouffles de toutes années, me regardaient en chuchotant. Je savais ce qu'il se passait, je n'arrivais juste pas à l'admettre. Abigail parlait fort et Mary bougeait beaucoup. Elles essayaient de me distraire et je voyais bien leur petit jeu.

« Et là ? Et là ? Je suis qui ? S'écrit Abigail

- Rogue ! S'exclame Mary

- Marlène MacKinnon, propose calmement Gilda

- Gilda : 6, Mary : 0 !

- Mais comment fait-elle pour avoir toujours raison ?

- Hein ? MacKinnon ? Dit Mary éberlué

- Rogue ? Répétai-je en regardant en biais Mary »

Le ventre plein, il était bientôt treize heures et nous avions cours. Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que devenaient nos assiette une fois qu'on quittait la salle ? Se volatilisaient-elles ? Volaient-elles jusqu'aux cuisines ? Étaient-elles jetables ? Si ça se trouve, on pouvait les manger ces assiettes ! Si ça se trouve, les elfes de maisons mangeaient les assiettes. Nous traversions la Grande Salle. Mary gesticulait toujours autant. Il y avait un tel brouhaha, qu'à côté, nos cris étaient ridicules. C'est en bout de table, que j'entendis distinctement :

« J'y crois pas ! Elle ? Avec Andrew ? Impossible ! »

* * *

x OVER x

Première histoire publiée. Stress intense. Maintenant voyons si cette histoire plaît =D. Je sais que les OC x Sirius Black sont NOMBREUX ! Et que je ne fais pas dans l'originalité, mais bizarrement l'époque des Maraudeurs me plait beaucoup.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît. Pourquoi ? Car :

1) Ça permet d'avancer. Surtout les critiques. Et je veux m'améliorer, si ce premier chapitre ne vous a pas convaincu, balancez (Je suis toute ouïe)

2) C'est excitant de savoir qu'on a un nouveau review :O !

Allez, bisous et au prochain chapitre, incessemment sous peu !


	2. Astuce 2 : La Poudre de cheminette

Je tenais à remercier les Rar anonymes, qui font toujours super plaisir ! (Et oui, même si c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre en mp ! Grr =D). Nana et Californian-Rush !

* * *

**_Précédemment_****_ dans Dog Sitter_**_ :_**  
**

_"Tu l'avais vu venir hein ? _Susurre Andrew Hullock, charmeur

_- Venir quoi ? _

_- Notre victoire. ... Et moi, tu m'avais vu venir ?"_

_" Elles ont quoi les Pouf ? _Murmure Abigail

_- Demande à ton amie. Osez mettre en jeu la réputation des Poufsouffles,_ crache Favelina

_- C'est vrai que les Poufsouffles ont beaucoup à perdre niveau réputation, _répondit furieusement Abigail_"_

_"J'y crois pas ! Elle ? Avec Andrew ? Impossible !"_

* * *

**Dog Sitter**

Astuce 2 : La poudre de cheminette, trois heures de planage garanties

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je pratiquais régulièrement, c'était l'introspection. Je me demandais souvent ce que les autres pensaient de moi. Et je vous vois venir vous, non je n'ai pas un égo surdimensionné. On me traite souvent de blonde et je le prends toujours très bien ! Qui plus est tout le monde sur Terre, je dis bien tout le monde, porte de l'intérêt aux regards des autres. Bref, lorsque les choses devenaient compliquées, j'aimais prendre un instant et réfléchir. Et lorsque je prenais bien mon temps, je finissais toujours par avoir réponses à mes questions. Suffit juste que je sois au calme et qu'il n'y ait aucuns bruits. Je suis le genre distraite, lance moi une boulette de papier et je perds le fil de mes pensées dans la seconde.

Du coup, c'est en quatrième année, lorsqu'Yvan MacGregor m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne sortirait pas avec moi, que j'ai découvert mon jardin secret. Mon petit coin. On a tous un endroit comme ça, notre endroit. On en devient même possessif tellement c'est **notre** endroit. Le parc de Poudlard, le lac, la cabane d'Hagrid (catégorie : sans amis), ou encore les cachots (catégorie : mange des cadavres). Un endroit dans lequel on se sent à son aise quoi. _Tranquillité. Zen attitude._

Je n'avais pas choisi ce petit coin de tranquillité pour la beauté du lieu. Les oiseaux n'y chantaient pas, il n'y avait aucune odeur d'herbes coupées. Mais il y faisait chaud, l'ambiance était moite et rassurante.

Et en fait c'était plutôt cool, parce que mon genre de jardin secret, il y en avait partout. J'avais pris l'habitude de me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. Point positive : la plupart du temps il n'y avait aucune trace de vie humaine. Point négatif : Mimi Geignarde en est la cause. Mais on finit par l'oublier celle-là.

J'aimais retirer mes mocassins et rester en chaussettes. Les orteils cramponnés au couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes, j'aimais ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine. C'était confortable. Le menton posé sur mes genoux, je fixais le sol avec démence. Par terre, une lettre cachetée. Je reconnaissais l'écriture bien sûr, pour la détester au point d'en avoir de l'urticaire. Oui, car la maladie de Bulliqué a de nombreux symptômes, dont l'urticaire. On finit par bien vivre avec, ne vous inquiétez pas. Surtout ne me prenez pas en pitié. Je suis forte.

Bref, je fixais cette lettre depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Je l'avais reçu ce matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuné. Big, parce qu'elle avait été élevée par des trolls irlandais, s'était jetée dessus, mais j'avais réussi à lui arracher des mains avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre. Petite parenthèse : Abigail, la fille très grande, brune, qui se pavanait en petite culote dans ma chambre, premier chapitre. Je vous dis ça parce que je sais qu'il faut du temps au lecteur pour se rappeler des personnages secondaires, voir principaux. Mais moi vous m'aimez, donc vous vous rappelez de moi : Aloysia Trelawney.

Justement. Trelawney ! Et c'est là que mes origines me revenaient en pleine face. Car cette lettre était la preuve que j'étais l'énième victime des hallucinations de ma cousine : Sybille Trelawney. Courage. J'ouvre avec empressement la lettre et découvre l'écriture tremblante de ma cousine. L'encre était violine, et il y avait quelques bavures à chaque fin de ligne. La lettre n'était pas bien longue, mais déjà je savais qu'elle me pèserait sur la conscience.

« _Chère cousine,_ »

Le début me donnait déjà des frissons. J'entends sa voix tremblante et dramatique me parler.

« _Cousine adorée. J'ai tout vu. Je sais._ »

J'ai déjà envie de déchirer la lettre et de la foutre au feu… Ou à l'eau, plus logique puisque je suis aux toilettes. Mais c'est peut-être un peu violent comme réaction ? Non mais, sérieusement. Je me suis toujours posée la question : Sybille prenait-elle quelque chose ? De la poudre de cheminette ? Des champignons ? Parce que rien n'expliquait son état ! Apparemment, la mandragore aurait des effets hallucinogènes. Même qu'une fois, Abigail m'a proposé d'en chiper à la serre. On ne l'a pas fait, on est des Poufsouffles.

« _Mais soit forte, cousine. Sois forte Aloysia. Je l'ai vu en rêve. Je sais ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard et cette année sera dure pour toi, accroche toi._ »

J'émettais quelques doutes. Sybille ne m'envoyait que très rarement de lettres et c'était toujours pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, ou des prédictions dont le quart étaient fausses ou franchement prévisibles. Une fois elle m'avait même envoyé : « Prédiction : Demain, je le sens, sera un jour heureux pour toi », c'était la veille de mon anniversaire. Mais je devais admettre que celle-ci suscitait mon intérêt.

« _Je vois les couloirs de Poudlard. Ces longs couloirs aux briques grises. Il ne faisait pas beau dehors, une tempête je crois ? La tempête, signe de malheur !_ »

Bon, jusqu'ici j'aurai pu le faire. Elle ne m'a rien sorti d'extraordinaire la Trelawney. Mais à bien y réfléchir, si je me souviens bien il faisait particulièrement moche ce jour-là, le jour où nous avons battu les Serpentards.

« _Oh oui, cousine. Je sens quelque chose qui se faufile, comme un serpent, entre ces murs. J'ai vu ce quelque chose se faufiler dans ton oreille, lors de ton sommeil._ »

Le verbe faufiler a toujours des connotations sexuelles à mes yeux.

« _Soit forte et ne te laisse jamais abattre. Je te laisse, je sens une autre prédiction me venir. _

_Je pense à toi, Sybille._

_Ps : Ne laisse pas la folie te gagner._ »

Je pense que la dernière phrase se doit d'être longuement analyser. Mais faute d'intelligence, faites le sans moi. J'ai fait un choix dans ma vie qui était de ne pas prendre étude des runes, je m'y tiens toujours.

Enfin, je suis bien contente que Sybille ait fini Poudlard il y a quatre ans de cela. Sybille est une personne adorable, mais Mary ne la supporte pas. Elle aurait bien été capable de lui lancer un Jambencoton sans raison apparente, comme ça, par plaisir.

Je me rappelle de la fois où je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire comme métier. C'était un après-midi d'aout, la seule saison potable en Angleterre. Nous habitions les côtes, et un vent marin nous crachait dessus. Nous étions deux enfants, mais petite déjà Sybille n'était pas normale. Je voulais être dresseur de dragon, c'est normal. Elle, professeur de divination à Poudlard, ce n'est pas normal. Je n'avais jamais compris. Une fois que j'aurai quitté Poudlard, je n'y reviendrais certainement pas ! Cependant je lui souhaitais tout le bien du monde, et espérais qu'elle deviendrait professeur : une fois que j'aurai quitté Poudlard ! Pour le moment ça avait l'air plutôt bien parti. Et je priais déjà pour les deux années à venir.

Finalement, je prierais plutôt pour moi à l'avenir vu les derniers évènements.

Je soupirais longuement, puis passais ma langue sur mes canines. Cela faisait un an que je squattais la cabine du fond. Le temps d'une heure par semaine. Il y avait pleins d'inscriptions, taillader à même le bois. Des noms que je ne connaissais pas, qui dataient d'il y a quelques temps déjà, lorsque les toilettes n'étaient pas hantées par ce foutu fantôme inutile ! Attendez … _Alice futur L_. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Alice Harper et Franck Londubat ! Euurk ! Traumatisée. Ces Gryffondors, ils ne se multiplient qu'entre eux. De vrais lapins.

Je lève les bras et fait tomber la lettre de Sybille, qui lentement s'écrase par terre.

Je me repassais en boucle ces quelques derniers jours. Si ça avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, ça s'était calmé depuis. Déjà, il n'y avait plus de chuchotements à mon passage. Je pouvais enfin m'asseoir avec les filles en Salle commune sans qu'on ne me jette trop de regards inquisiteurs.

Je revoyais ces deux quatrièmes années parler d'Andrew et moi, ce que nous « aurions fait ». Je n'avais même pas été capable de me justifier. J'étais partie. Big avait été d'une humeur massacrante le reste de la journée et Mary était restée muette. Moi non plus je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Toute cette histoire était … Acadabrantesque (ça n'existe pas, à chacun son monde féerique et ses mots féeriques). Non mais : Andrew Hullock quoi ? Les filles ! Ce type est nase ! Je ne suis pas désespérée au point de lui tomber dans les bras comme ça ! Gratis en plus ! Bon ce n'est pas exactement ce que je disais la dernière fois, mais je sais faire table rase du passé. Moi !

Je regarde ma montre, elle me dit de sortir des toilettes et d'aller en cours, puis elle me tire la langue. Je fronce les sourcils. Il n'y a avait qu'une explication à ce comportement : cadeau de papa. N'empêche la montre impolie avait raison. Je ne me risquais jamais d'arriver en retard en cours de potion. Car je voyais clair en Slugghorn. Et moi je vous le dis, ce type est fourbe. Et il fait du favoritisme. De ce fait : je ne l'aime pas.

« Alors si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu continues ? T'aurais pu t'arrêter ! Tu fais que de te plaindre ! Et de toute façon si tu n'es pas contente, va te noyer dans le lac ! Et _nianianiania_… ». Ma mère m'avait forcé à prendre cette matière, d'ailleurs je vous parlerai de Thrilinda Trelawney un jour. Bref, elle m'avait atomisé le cerveau à coup de : « _Une bonne sorcière doit être bonne en potion ma chérie. Tes notes sont très moyennes. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant Poufsouffle a beaucoup de qualités. Tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, comme moi. Poufsouffle pf … C'est définitivement ton père ça !_ » Ce qui est un très mauvais argument au passage.

De toute façon, j'ai vite vu clair en son petit jeu. C'est vers l'âge de quatre ans lorsqu'elle m'a dit que ma licorne en peluche était un nid à microbes que j'ai définitivement arrêtée de l'écouter. Les licornes ? Un nid à microbes ? Elle se fout de qui là ? Les licornes sont les créatures les plus pures du monde entier ! La licorne au pouvoir.

* * *

Je dévalais escaliers sur escaliers et arrivais enfin aux cachots. Je ne les voyais pas, mais j'entendais mes camarades Poufsouffles jacasser d'où j'étais. Nous avions cours avec les Serdaigles. Ce qui est assez rabaissant. Je pense qu'on essaie de nous faire comprendre quelque chose en nous mettant avec les Serdaigles. Du style : vous serez livreur de chaudrons. Ou encore : La Cabane Hurlante a besoin d'une femme de ménage, allez hop, au travail.

« Encore aux toilettes hein ? »

Pas besoin de vous dire qui c'est ? C'est Abigail bien sûr. Un air malicieux sur son visage atteint par la maladie de Tâches-de-rousseurs-ineffaçables. Elle avait un visage typiquement sixties. Des joues rondes, une bouche pulpeuse comme des cerises et de grands yeux bleus aux paupières tombantes. Et au soleil, ses longs cils noirs créaient des ombres dansantes sur ses joues. Mais dans l'ensemble, je n'enviais que ses cils. Cette dernière phrase n'est que pur mensonge, n'y croyez pas.

En cours de potion j'étais assise à côté de Mary, je me savais en sécurité. Mary déchire en potion. Avec Abigail on aime bien jouer à pile ou face. Elle a perdu. Slugghorn, sourire aux lèvres, nous salut. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à cadrer son numéro de petit professeur sympathique et à l'écoute. Qui plus est, il m'énerve avec ses manières là à la …

« Mlle Trelawney, vous n'ouvrez pas votre manuel ?

- Oh ! Si, oui, bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Dans l'ensemble le cours se passe bien. Potion de Ratatinage, Mary, aigrit comme toujours, me force à l'aider. Elle devrait me remercier de m'être battue contre Big pour elle !

« Tu coupes les racines de tailles égales ! Dans le livre ils disent : 0,36 mm. Compris ?

- … Les chiffres ronds ils ne connaissent pas ? »

* * *

Quinze minutes maintenant que je coupe ces racines. L'ambiance calfeutrée de la salle de cours, et les effluves de potion me font toujours de drôles d'effets. Et même lorsque je rate ma potion, m'y étant investie, je suis toujours fière de mon travail … Pardon je voulais dire : je suis toujours fière du travail de Mary. Lorsque je travaille en groupe, je fais toujours de mon mieux pour ne pas plomber mon camarade. Petit plus, Mary est assez effrayante. Je sens ses regards frénétiques sur ma personne, mais préfère la regarder dans les yeux une fois mon travaille finit.

« T'es un peu longue. J'ai déjà épluché toutes les figues et laver le foie »

Bien que j'adore les figues et que le gentil gagne toujours sur le méchant, j'avais un peu de mal avec ce foie. Je le voyais, le fourbe, trainer lentement son corps visqueux dans ma direction.

« Et on doit impérativement mettre, en premier les racines, puis les figues et le foie.

- Oh ça va là ! Je les ai coupé tes racines ! »

Sans même prendre le temps de montrer mon travail à Mary je jette toutes les racines dans la marmite. Je l'entends prendre son souffle et se dire : « calme, ce n'est qu'Aloysia. Elle n'a ni manières, ni cerveau ». Je me garde de préciser qu'elle fait la description de Big et la regarde ajouter figues et foie de rat. Foie de rat. Ces petites bêtes me répugnent déjà pas mal, mais de l'intérieur c'est pire encore. Je sens mon estomac se retourner.

« Maintenant on attend. Elle doit être vert clair. »

Je la vois espionner nos voisins Serdaigle. Silencieux, sérieux. Je crois même voir des auréoles au-dessus de leur petite tête d'ange. J'arrête d'être amère. J'aime bien les Serdaigle, et nous ne sommes pas si différents. On aime être productif nous les Poufsouffles. Je veux dire, à part potion, je me débrouille pas trop mal dans les autres matières. Je sens Mary se crisper, elle m'attrape le bras et je la vois trépigner.

« Vert … Vert clair !

- Y a des petites taches blanches là.

- Oui mais dans l'ensemble c'est vert clair ! »

Mary était de sang-mêlée. Sa sœur d'un an sa cadette avait atterrit à Serdaigle, à partir de ça, Mary avait développée pleins de petits complexes. Mais il n'y avait pas de doutes, dans l'ensemble c'était une Poufsouffle. Les yeux rivés sur la marmite, je fronce soudainement les sourcils. A ébullition moyenne, une grosse bulle se forme. Elle gonfle. Mary se recule. Intriguée, je m'approche. Soudainement, elle éclate ! Et une fumée verdâtre s'en échappe. Ainsi qu'une odeur particulièrement … Je portais ma main à la bouche.

« Oh crotte de dragon constipée ! S'exclama Mary. Enfin non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je … Professeur ! »

Ne souhaitant pas trop m'attarder sur les détails, je sens un liquide chaud me brûler la gorge. (Moins de 18 ans passez votre chemin). M'étranglant à moitié, j'empêchais le vomit de dépasser mes lèvres. Je pense … Je pense avoir trop mangée ce matin. « _Sortez ! Vite ! Amenez là à l'infirmerie !_ »

Alors que Mary et moi sortons avec fracas de la salle. Le temps s'arrête. Je me vois me prendre les pieds dans les épaisses dalles du couloir, et poser ma main sur le mur. Les paupières à demies closent, je n'aperçois que brièvement les torches et leur lumière. Et là …

* * *

« Ça va mieux ? »

Hm.

« Aloysia ? »

Quoi ? Qu'on me laisse tranquillement nager dans mes souvenirs honteux couverts de vomit !

« Bon t'as vomit en plein couloir ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus !

- Surtout que c'était les cachots. Tu ne dois pas être la première. »

Nous sortions de l'infirmerie. Je me demandais qui s'occupaient des tâches ingrates telles que nettoyer du vomit. J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas les elfes de maison. Mais Rusard. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à lui, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir n'est-ce pas ? Entourée de Mary, Abigail et Gilda, nous parcourions les couloirs.

« Aloysia ?

- Oui c'est bon j'arrête. Désolée. Introspection, zen attitude, tout le tralala quoi, me justifiais-je

- C'est cela oui, soupire Mary en roulant des billes »

A trois couloirs de la Grande Salle, nous nous mêlons aux autres. A ce moment-là, nous n'avons tous qu'un objectif en tête. Commandés par la faim nous nous suivions stupidement tel une bande de gnomes tout juste dégnomés. Abigail nous trouve rapidement une place. Et gentiment, Gilda me propose un pichet de jus de citrouille. Sans façon. Et lorsque la fin du repas sonnait, c'était toujours avec tristesse qu'Abigail quittait la table. En chemin vers notre prochain cours, amère, Abigail marmonne :

« Vous pensez qu'en cuisine c'est meilleur ? Après tout, on ne voit jamais Hannah !

- Hannah est une asociale complexée, soupire Mary »

En parlant de complexe, je vois Sue s'approcher. La sœur cadette de Mary. Une petite rousse replète, aux verres épais, une petite moue dédaigneuse sur de fines lèvres orange.

« Mary.

- Sue. »

Ca mes amis, c'est de la pure qualité. C'est dément ! Mary-Sue ! Non mais … _Mary-Sue_. Je n'avais jamais vu leurs parents, mais ils devaient être particulièrement perchés pour appeler leurs deux filles comme ça. Elles se dépassèrent, sans mots, se toisant du coin de l'œil.

« Vous êtes barges, conclue Big »

Mary secoue la tête, en total désaccord avec Abigail. Regarder ces deux-là m'a toujours fait rire. Alors qu'un grand sourire barre mes lèvres, l'imposante silhouette de Favelina me barre le passage. Derrière moi j'entends l'expression exaspérée de Big. Favelina me regarde, comme fascinée.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi détachée ? Me demande-t-elle

- Pardon ?

- T'es franchement culotée toi. A moins que tu ne sois complètement stupide ? »

Me faire insulter gratuitement ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Mais je suis si déroutée par ce qu'il se passe, que je ne réponds pas. Elle fronce les sourcils, intriguée, la bouche en bec de canard. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et les joues roses, elle s'exclame :

« Oh. Tu ne sais pas.

- Quoi ? »

Je croise son regard.

« On dit que t'es enceinte. T'as vomit non ? Dégoutant. »

* * *

Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté le cours suivant. J'avais l'impression que même Flitwick me jugeait du regard. Ce qui est impossible. Le bonhomme doit monter sur une pile de livres et encore, il ne nous arrive qu'à l'épaule. Je n'avais plus trop fait attention aux filles. Comme à son habitude, Big marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe, cette fois suivit de Mary. Et Gilda se contentait de me regarder. D'ailleurs j'avais envie de lui dire que non, je ne me suiciderais pas du haut de la tour de livres de Flitwick. Soufflant un peu de chaleur entre mes mains, je les frottais, le regard perdu entre ma table et le mur. Je reniflais, le bout de mon nez était tout froid. Et de suite je sentis le regard d'Abigail et de Mary. Me grattant le front, ennuyée, je me tournais sèchement vers elle en leur mimant un : _c'est bon, ça va_.

J'avais froid, et de violents frissons secouaient mes épaules. Une fille qui vomit n'est pas forcément enceinte merde ! Oui je sais, je passe du tout au tout. Je peux très bien avoir trop mangé ! Ou être malade ! Mais non, tout de suite les grands mots : enceinte. … Je ne suis pas la vierge Mary ! Je me tourne vers Mary et lui sourit. Celle-ci semble être rassurée, et une moue contrite, elle me tire la langue, vite suivit par Big.

* * *

Je vous avais dit qu'il ne me suffisait que d'une heure par semaine dans mon lieu fétiche. C'était la deuxième fois que j'y passais, en une journée. Record battu ! Assise sur la cuvette, même position que précédemment, je ne pense à rien de particulier. Il est bientôt vingt et une heures, et bien que mon estomac crie au meurtre, je ne pense pas manger dans la Grande salle. Peut-être aux cuisines, avec Hanna. Je sors de la cabine, et le pas trainant passe devant le lavabo. Un hurlement déchirant qui se résumerait à : « AAAaaaHAAAAHa ! » sort de nulle part. Mimi Geignarde explose une porte fantôme et me pointe du doigt, horrifiée.

« Tu n'as pas … Lavé tes mains ! »

Je me comprime violemment les paumes de mains sur les paupières, lorsque je les retire, je vois tout blanc.

« Sacrilège !

- Et bah toi tu ne peux même pas te laver les mains ! Hurlais-je comme une gamine »

Je sors des toilettes précipitamment. Direction les cuisines : apparemment il n'y a pas meilleur endroit au monde.

* * *

Bien que je n'y sois jamais allée, je sais où se trouve les cuisines. Vous ne le savez sûrement pas, mais pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années, nos préfets nous donnent quelques petites astuces pour se débrouiller dans Poudlard. Apparemment être un Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas facile. Je chatouille la poire du bout de mon index. Celle-ci gigote. Elle est trop mignonne. Le tableau me laisse entrer. La pièce est rectangulaire, et un tas de petits elfes s'agitent. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils s'arrêtent tous, les oreilles dressées. Quatre elfes s'approchent, dandinant sur leurs petites jambes maigrelettes.

« Hello, saluais-je

- Mademoiselle souhaite déjeuner ?

- Quel est le prénom de mademoiselle ?

- Veuillez prendre place. Il y a pleins de chaises !

- Un coussin peut-être ? Les chaises sont dures.»

Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu horrifiée. Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je veux un ami elfe de maison, qu'il me fasse des compliments et qu'il prenne soin de moi. De toute façon, c'est décidé, j'en aurai un à mon anniversaire. Je ne sais pas comment. Peut-être que je vais voler celui de Mary, Poppince. Il est sympa Poppince. Oh, quelle divine surprise.

« Hanna ! M'exclamais-je »

Non, ce n'est pas ça la surprise.

« Tu n'es pas seule, rajoutais-je »

Hanna rougit et me sourit faiblement. Je m'assoie en face d'elle et de son … Je ne sais pas.

« Pettigrew, je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis tous les deux. Je m'appelle Aloysia Trelawney. »

Il me sourit. Le même sourire qu'Hanna, un peu timide. J'enfourne un cookie dans ma bouche et les regarde malicieusement. Hanna, ma petite Hanna, tu nous en caches des choses. Les yeux baissés sur son potage, elle tripote sa cuillère nerveusement. Pas besoin d'un schéma, ils se plaisent l'un l'autre. Hanna me regarde timidement, je lui souris et lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle soupire, et je vois ses épaules lâcher. Je me frotte les mains en les regardant.

« Hm ! Miam, miam ! Ca m'a l'air délicieux tout ça !

- Si c'est trop chaud dites à Bobby! Hurle Bobby tout près de mon oreille

- Aargh ! Bobby … Tu m'as fait peur.

- Bobby est nouveau dans le service mademoiselle. Et il est très heureux d'être à Poudlard ! On est bien ici à Poudlard. Il y fait chaud. Et ce qu'on nous donne à faire est juste. Bobby n'est pas exploité !

- Pas exploité, pas exploité, grinche un vieil elfe. Ghadur a dû nettoyer du liquide dégoûtant aujourd'hui. »

Huum. Je pense qu'il s'agit de mon liquide dégoûtant. Cette fois c'est le regard malicieux d'Hanna que je croise.

« Oh ça va toi, grognais-je

- Ca va mieux d'ailleurs ?

- Chut ! Ghadur peut t'entendre ! Chuchotais-je »

Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il se venge. Vous imaginez la vengeance d'un elfe de maison ? Je vois … Je vois, une malédiction et du sang partout. Ok, Sybille sort de mon corps.

« Sinon, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous … Côtoyez en cuisine ? »

Les yeux verts d'eau d'Hanna s'agrandissent comme deux billes bien rondes. Je trouve Hanna plutôt jolie. Elle a des petites joues bien dodues et roses, et un petit nez tout fin qu'elle retrousse lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Pettigrew me sourit et à la place d'Hanna, me répond :

« Trois ans maintenant. J'ai pris l'habitude de venir assez souvent aussi.

- Les Maraudeurs et leurs coups foireux. En effet, ça doit être dur d'être à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

- Aloysia vous aime beaucoup. Elle parle souvent de vous, rétorque d'une voix douce Hanna

- Aah ! Tais-toi ! J'étais sensée être l'amie cool. Hanna, tu foires tout. »

Feignant de pleurnicher, j'entends Hanna glousser. Bon, Pettigrew n'a jamais été mon préféré. Un peu grassouillet, des traits pas très fins, il a pourtant ce petit quelque chose qui le rend sympathique. Son regard ? Conciliant et timide, comme Hanna. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Bon trêve de mièvrerie, ce n'est pas mon truc.

« Alors, c'est comment la sixième année ? Lui demandais-je. J'ai entendu que c'était un peu la fête.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup moins de devoir qu'en cinquième année. Mais on a la pression des ASPIC à côté de ça aussi.

- Pas faux. »

Je vais bien m'entendre avec Pettigrew. Je le sens.

* * *

x OVER x

Sachez que je ne demande pas la charité. Seulement, aujourd'hui, date de publication. C'est à dire 25 septembre : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE. Je ne demande pas la charité ... Mais quand même, un petit cadeau pour bibi ;D

Bref, sinon, on s'approche ! Youhouu ! Si-Si ! Ri-Ri ! Us-Us !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je sais, c'est chi***. Pour le moment qu'un seul Maraudeur en vu, et en plus c'est même pas le plus apprécié !


End file.
